


Did I dream this belief, or did I believe this dream?

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching him work, watching him fall away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I dream this belief, or did I believe this dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “it’s like watching a trainwreck, you can’t look away”. This one takes place in the future, sometime before the Tenth kicks the bucket.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for May 17, 2008.

It’s a regular sight: Gokudera Hayato hunched over his desk, eyes squinting against the dim light flooding over from the lamp at the corner, far too absorbed in what he is doing to bother with getting up and turning on the rest of the lights. He can trace the line of Gokudera’s back and note all the unnatural ways that his Storm Guardian bends it as he works, attempting to glare/shake/tinker out answers from the scarred boxes and tiny little rings scattered before him. He knows, for a fact, that Gokudera is not going to sleep tonight, and has not slept for the past week – the Millefiore have been on the move as of late, and it’s a real struggle for the Vongola Family to keep things up.

 

He allows himself, however, one moment – just one moment – to not be the Vongola Decimo and be Sawada Tsunayoshi. One moment to wish that he could sweep the rings and boxes off Gokudera’s desk. One moment to think about how good and nice it’d be to wrap his arms around Gokudera and pull and keep pulling until he draws his right hand man away and into bed, to rest and to recover.

 

There is, after all, only so much time left.

 

“…Jyuudaime?”

 

The title is a reminder, a return to reality. Tsuna smiles in a way that he knows puts Gokudera at ease. He is lying, yes, but his years as head of the family have shown him that it isn’t always good to be completely transparent.

 

“Keep up the good work, Gokudera-kun.”

 

It takes a little less effort to turn around and walk away this time, compared to the last. Perhaps it really is getting easier for him to pretend that he wasn’t running on borrowed time and that he and Gokudera Hayato were going to make it through this whole ordeal together, happy and whole.


End file.
